


#24: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock (Daredevil - TV)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty is Mr. Castle's favorite student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#24: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock (Daredevil - TV)

     "Mr. Castle, may I stay after class? I'm not sure I totally understand the rubric for the project." Frank smiles at the boy and nods.

     "Of course, Matty." Frank loves it when Matt stays after class to discuss classwork and projects; when the boy does something Frank likes, he doesn't have to be as inconspicuous. Matt is relatively oblivious to everything (which is actually _very_ annoying), which is good in this situation, seeing as his Calculus teacher finds everything he does to be arousing. The bell rings, signaling the end of the period. Everyone grabs their things and rushes out of the classroom, eager to go home. Matt, however, stays behind. "So, what's your problem?" Matt blushes and smiles at his teacher.

     "Um, actually, it isn't really about the project." Frank gulps. "I trust you, and you're kind of like... like a friend to me, in a way." Frank is glad that Matt can't see him, because he's sweating lightly. A teenager wants to talk to his friend-like teacher about something he couldn't bring up in front of his peers. Jesus Christ.

     "You can talk to me about anything, Matty," Frank reassures softly. He sits on his desk, which Matt is so conveniently placed next to. Yes, Frank put him there to sneak little glimpses at the boy without anyone really noticing. So what?

     "Uh, well..." Matt hesitantly begins. He bites his lip and puts his hand on his bicep. "I have a little... problem, so to speak. I know I'm a teenager and all, but I've never..." he trails off.

     "Never what?" Frank presses.

     "I've never masturbated. I know what it is and all, but since I'm Catholic, I was always told not to do things like that." Frank's pupils dilate, and suddenly, it's sweltering in the classroom. The teacher takes off his jacket and loosens his tie. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could... help me somehow."

     "Matty, what do you want me to do? Explain to you how to masturbate?" The shy student nods. "Uh, alright." Frank has dreamed of Matt asking him to do something like this. Hell, he's even masturbated to the thought of something like this happening. The fact that it _is_ happening is completely surreal to Frank. The man clears his throat and stands up. "Are you sure?" Matt blushes harder and nods his head, causing a lock of hair to fall in his face. Frank bites his lip and takes a deep breath. "Alright. So, start by getting yourself hard."

     "I - I don't really know... how to do that," Matt admits. "I've gotten hard before, but I've never done anything about it." The way Matt whispers the word hard makes Frank fill with pity.

     "That's alright, kid," he consoles softly. He sits in the desk next to Matt and places his hand on the teen's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with that, but it's actually not healthy to not get... _it_ out every once in a while." Matt nods and sniffles. His face is red, and his cheeks are gleaming; he's crying softly. Frank wraps his arms around Matt and rubs the back of his head.  When the boy stops crying, he lifts his head off Frank's chest and sniffles. He takes a deep breath and smiles at his teacher.

     "I don't know how they happen exactly. Like, yeah, I get boners, but I don't know how; I can't get them when I try. Right now, for instance." Matt gestures at his crotch. Frank's eyes follow the boy's hands. There's a slight bulge in the front of Matt's slacks. "I guess I know how that happened, but I can't make it happen when I'm trying." Frank nods, even though he knows Matt doesn't see him. The boy's face is much less red than before, and he's more open.

     "Why do you have one right now?" The blush returns to Matt's face, and he looks down at the floor.

     "Are you gonna teach me how to jerk off or not?" The teacher sighs and rolls his eyes at Matt.

     "You should get yourself hard first. Then, usually you take your clothes off." Matt nods and lifts his shirt up, revealing creamy skin peppered with scars. Frank gulps at the sight. "Oh, alright then." Frank says as Matt takes his pants off, too. The student sits back down. "O - ok. Next, you just kinda... stroke it, I guess, while thinking about something that turns you on. Or, you can watch porn or read erotica." Matt mutters an, 'mhm' and closes his eyes. He sighs softly and sticks his hand in his pants. _Would he notice,_ Frank thinks, _if I took my clothes off, too? He'd definitely hear me._ Frank decides to take a chance and do it anyway. He strips out of his cream colored suit and stands in front of Matt, his hard cock in the boy's face. Matt moans and bites his lip, and he strokes himself a little faster. Frank watches with his mouth hanging slightly open, slowly dragging his hand up and down his rock-hard shaft.

     "This is a little... boring. How can I make it better?" Matt inquires. Frank halts his hand.

     "You could twist your hand on your - your..." He trails off, mot wanting to say the word. He and Matt are masturbating together, but he still can't say the word "dick" to the boy. "Your dick." Matt moans and pulls the waistband of his boxers down. His cock springs free, and it leaks on his hand. He twists it up and down the shaft. "You could also put things inside yourself. Just make sure you put a condom over anything that isn't an actual toy." Matt nods and throws his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down slightly as he mumbles obscenities to himself. Frank suddenly puts his hand on Matt's wrist. "Let me show you a better way," he offers. Matt moves his hand out of the way. Frank puts his big hand on the head of Matt's weeping member, rubbing the pre-cum around. The boy moans Frank's name, causing the man to hiss in frustration. He takes Matt's hand and puts it on his own dick. Matt lightly moves his hand up and down the rod, and Frank groans deeply. Frank moves his hand faster up and down the shaft, twisting along the way. Matt whimpers and pants.

     "I feel - I feel really weird. It's good, though." Frank laughs at his student.

     "You're gonna come," he tells the boy.

     "Talk dirty to me," the student gasps. Frank moves Matt's hand off of his dick and kneels down, still stroking his student.

     "You gonna come, you little slut. I bet you want to. I have an offer for you: you jerk off at least once every day for a month, I'll fuck your tight little asshole. Deal?" Matt cries out and nods. Ropes of semen fly from his cock, landing on his chest and Frank's chest.

     "Stand up," Matt says breathlessly. Frank stands. His cock is achingly hard and leaking so much pre-cum it almost looks like he's pissing. The boy takes the head of Frank's big dick into his mouth and sucks as hard as he can. Frank comes so hard his knees buckle. His cum shoots into Matt's throat, but the boy doesn't swallow; he wants to swallow it all at once. After a few seconds, though, he realizes that this was a bad idea. His cheeks puff out a tiny bit, and when Frank pulls his softening manhood from Matt's lips, cum dribbles out onto the boy's chin. He tries to swallow it, but he can't. Frank chuckles at his student. He pulls the boy in for a kiss, and he scoops some of his own seed from Matt's mouth. The boy presses his body against Frank's, and they kiss until they've both swallowed the load. Matt pulls away, breathng heavily and smiling. "Thank you for that. You're a great teacher, Mr. Castle."


End file.
